When We Meet Again
by Christa21
Summary: Pertemuan dimalam bersalju, dimana Mikuo menemukan seorang pemuda aneh sedang bermain ayunan sendirian ditaman hanya dengan kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans. "Hei, mau,'kah kau mendengar ceritaku?". Ini fanfic AkaitoxMikuo


**When We Meet Again**

 **Akaito Shion x Mikuo Hatsune**

 **Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp**

 **Fanloid milik Ownernya**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Pertemuan dimalam bersal** **ju, dimana Mikuo menemukan seorang pemuda aneh sedang bermain ayunan sendirian ditaman hanya dengan kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans. "Hei, mau,'kah kau mendengar ceritaku?"**

 **En** **joy!**

 **A/N : Untuk informasi umur mereka, sebagai berikut.**

 **Mikuo, Akaito : 14 tahun**

 **Miku : 8 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu angin berhembus kencang, membuat seorang pemuda bersurai biru toska menggigil. Di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya sepulang dari mini market, pemuda itu –Mikuo Hatsune- terus menggumamkan omelan yang ditujukan kepada adik semata wayangnya yang sedang menunggunya dirumah. Kalau saja bukan karena adiknya, Miku, terus merengek ingin dibelikan camilan dan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengabulkan saja permintaan Miku daripada membuat gaduh rumah mereka, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot keluar dari selimutnya yang hangat hanya untuk belanja camilan ditengah hari bersalju yang super dingin di mini market yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah. Sesekali ia bersin, nampaknya mulai terkena gejala flu. Ia mendecih. Awas saja, akan ia jitak kepala Miku saat ia pulang nanti. Ia tertawa-tawa sambil sesekali kembali bersin. Cih, flu menyebalkan. Ia mengeratkan syal biru muda yang dipakainya, namun bagai cerita-cerita romansa klise yang sering ditonton ibunya dirumah, syalnya tiba-tiba terbang dibawa angin hingga ia kesulitan mengejarnya dan berakhir tergeletak di dekat kaki seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah. Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap lama syal yang tergeletak didekat kakinya, sebelum ia beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya untuk mengambil syal biru Mikuo dan menyerahkannya pada Mikuo. Mikuo mengambil syalnya sebelum menggumamkan terima kasih dengan volume kecil. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum membalas dengan 'sama-sama'. Mikuo menatap pemuda itu dengan kening mengkerut dan sesaat terlintas dibenaknya kalau pemuda itu aneh. Apa yang ia lakukan diluar rumah hanya dengan mengenakan kaus tipis lengan panjang dan celana jeans? Namun Mikuo memilih acuh sebelum pamit dan berniat untuk segera pulang kerumahnya, andai saja pemuda itu tidak menahannya denga raut sendu dan berkata, "Hei, aku sedang butuh teman bercerita, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Ini bukan metode penipuan atau penculikan gaya terbaru,'kan?" tanya Mikuo was-was. Si pemuda hanya tergelak sebelum ia menjawab dengan menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, apa tampangku semencurigakan itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tampak seperti preman-preman digang sempit yang hobinya mengganggu gadis saat malam-malam." Jawab Mikuo sadis, membuat pemuda itu tertusuk panah imajiner.

"Kejamnya, aku,'kan hanya ingin cerita." Ia merenggut. Mikuo tampak menelitinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki sebelum ia menghela nafas. Mau tak mau Mikuo kembali ke dekat si pemuda sebelum mengambil tempat duduk diayunan tepat disebelahnya.

 _'Polos sekali. Bagaimana kalau yang ada diposisiku saat ini orang jahat, bisa-bisa dia dirape karena wajahnya yang manis.'_ Pikirnya saat melihat Mikuo yang duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah datar. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau baik ya?"

"Kau ingin cerita atau tidak? Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"E-eh?! Jangan, jangan!" larangnya. Mikuo menghela nafas sebelum menatap langit malam yang nihil bintang. Lama hening menguasai mereka sebelum akhirnya si pemuda merah buka mulut.

"Adikku meninggal," katanya. Mata Mikuo yang awalnya menatap malas melebar kaget, namun ia hanya bungkam sembari menunggu pemuda disampingnya melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku sangat menyayanginya tapi aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya. Kata dokter umurnya tinggal dua bulan, tapi baru seminggu dan ia sudah meninggalkanku dan ayahku. Padahal aku belum sempat mewujudkan keinginannya untuk mengajaknya ke taman ini, dimana katanya dia ingin sekali melihat taman yang dipenuhi suara anak-anak yang berlarian sambil tertawa." Senyum sendu mengembang dibibirnya, membuat hati Mikuo sedikit sakit melihatnya.

"Adikmu… sakit apa?" tanya Mikuo memecah hening yang kembali melingkupi mereka. Si pemuda menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit yang tampak kosong, sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ayah hanya bilang kalau dia terkena penyakit langka yang belum ada obatnya." Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum kembali menghela nafas. Mikuo merasa dadanya sesak dan matanya panas. Ah, inilah yang paling ia benci dari dirinya. Rasa simpati yang berlebihan. Biarpun tampangnya kelihatan sombong dan terlampau cuek, namun ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang sensitif dan mudah merasa simpati pada apapun, apalagi pada orang yang kisah hidupnya menyedihkan. Hhh… entah mengapa ia menjadi sedikit menyesal karena telah merencanakan untuk menjitak kepala Miku sepulangnya nanti, mungkin ada baiknya ia memeluk adiknya saja.

Ia melirik Mikuo sekilas, "Oi, kau tidak menangis,'kan?" tanyanya saat tak didengarnya sepatah katapun meluncur dari bibir si helai toska. Mikuo tersentak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang mendadak memerah.

"M-mana ada! Paling hanya salah lihat!" bantah Mikuo. Pemuda itu kembali melantunkan tawa, membuat Mikuo kesal.

"Kau manis ya, haha. Mau tidak menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti gurauan garing. Mata Mikuo membelalak disertai semburat merah yang makin parah menjalari pipinya.

"A-apanya! Orang waras mana yang meminta orang asing yang baru ditemuinya menjadi kekasih. Kau tidak gila,'kan?" tanya Mikuo hati-hati. Kalau saja pemuda didepannya benar-benar gila, kan waktunya jadi terbuang percuma. Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, si surai merah tertusuk panah imajiner.

"Ukh! Aku tidak gila ya, hanya sedikit depresi… mungkin," ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Tapi itu berbeda!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membentuk tanda 'X' dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sama saja." Balas Mikuo yang tampaknya sudah kembali ke mode _kuudere_ sadisnya lagi. Si merah tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau ini memang manis ya." Dia mencolek pipi Mikuo yang memerah –kali ini karena kedinginan, bukan karena ia malu- dan dihadiahi tamparan pada tangannya.

"Aku tidak manis." Mikuo menatapnya kesal.

"Hahahaha, iya, manis sekali." Ia malah tertawa, membuat Mikuo dongkol setengah mati. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Entah kenapa rugi rasanya sudah menaruh simpati padanya tadi. Hening kembali menguasai sebelum lagi-lagi Mikuo memecahnya dengan tanya.

"Jadi, apakah itu alasanmu keluar rumah dengan baju kaus tipis dan celana jeans dihari sedingin ini?" tanya Mikuo. Ia kembali tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu."

"Bodoh, bisa-bisa kau sakit. Apa kau pikir adikmu akan senang melihat kakaknya sakit karena hal konyol semacam keluar rumah dihari bersalju dengan pakaian tipis?" Mikuo membuka lilitan syal dilehernya sebelum mengalungkannya dileher pemuda itu. Ia membelalak melihat bagaimana jemari itu dengan terampil mengikat syal biru muda itu kelehernya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Kata Mikuo, tampak puas dengan hasil lilitannya yang rapi. Akaito memerah, dan disusul dengan ikut memerahnya wajah Mikuo.

"Jangan salah paham ya! Aku hanya kasihan padamu! Tidak lebih!" mendadak mode _kuudere_ sadisnya berganti dengan mode _tsundere_ yang sangat manis, Akaito sampai takjub dibuatnya.

"Syalmu—Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya. Mikuo yang sudah berdiri dengan plastik belanjaan ditangannya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan datarnya yang tadi.

"Tidak usah memikirkanku, rumahku dekat sini jadi tidak masalah. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Kau juga pulanglah." Mikuo berjalan menjauh dan berniat mempercepat langkahnya andai saja si pemuda merah tadi tidak memanggilnya lagi. Dia kembali berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan apa-lagi-aku-mau-pulang.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Mikuo mengukir senyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Mikuo Hatsune, salam kenal."

"Mikuo- _chan_ , salam kenal. Aku Akaito Shion," Ia tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Syalmu, akan kukembalikan nanti di pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya. Dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi kekasihku saat itu terjadi."

"Hmm…mungkin akan kupertimbangkan." Akaito tertawa singkat sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Jadi, selama syal ini masih ada ditanganku, ingatlah terus, karena syal ini akan selalu menjadi benang merah yang mengikat kita." Kata Akaito dengan gaya bak penyair. Mikuo merasa bahwa tidak salah ia mengira Akaito aneh. Ternyata dia memang aneh.

"Benang merah, astaga…" Mikuo tergelak selama beberapa saat –dan sukses membuat Akaito terpesona- sebelum ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Hm, sepertinya kau optimis kalau kita akan bertemu kembali. Memangnya kau tahu darimana kalau kita pasti bertemu lagi?" tanya Mikuo. Akaito tersenyum.

"Entahlah, hanya firasat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kutunggu syalku dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya ya, Akaito." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Mikuo lontarkan sebelum ia hilang dipersimpangan jalan. Akaito tersenyum tulus sambil menghirup aroma blueberry yang melekat di syal Mikuo.

"Ah~~ aku benar-benar menantikan pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, Mikuo Hatsune- _chan_." Katanya sebelum ikut beranjak meninggalkan taman yang diliputi keheningan.

.

"Mama, Miku, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang. Kemana saja tadi, Mikuo? Kenapa lama sekali? Lihat sudah jam berapa ini." kata ibunya. Mikuo kaget setengah mati melihat jarum pendek pada jam dinding yang sudah menyentuh pukul sepuluh malam. Padahal dia tadi pergi jam sembilan dan harusnya sudah sampai dirumah pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Astaga, berarti berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan ditaman tadi, padahal rasanya hanya sekitar sepuluh menit.

"Maaf, ma, tadi aku mampir ketaman dan mengobrol dengan seorang teman." Jawabnya. Ibunya mengangguk saja mendengar alasannya.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kemarikan camilannya. Miku sudah merengek lagi karena kau terlalu lama."

" _Nii-chan_! Kenapa lama sekali belanjanya? Aku,'kan bosan menunggu!" Miku segera merebut plastik belanjaan dari tangan kakaknya kemudian membukanya. "Waah, terima kasih, _nii-chan_. Aku sayang _nii-chan_."

Greeb!

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba kakaknya yang _kuudere_ -sadis-cuek itu memeluknya erat seakan-akan takut kehilangannya. Miku menatap kakaknya bingung pun dengan ibunya. Ada apa ini? Apakah aka nada badai salju setelah ini?

" _Nii-chan_ , ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Maaf bila aku sudah jahat padamu selama ini, Miku. Aku tetap menyayangimu kok." jawab Mikuo tidak nyambung. Makin bingunglah ibu dan Miku dibuatnya. "Ya sudah, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam." Mikuo segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas dan masuk sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang.

"Hatsyuu! Ah, sepertinya aku kena flu…" Mikuo menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum ia kembali teringat perkataan pemuda aneh tadi –ah, maksudnya Akaito-. Ia tersenyum sambil menggumam.

"Akaito bodoh…apanya yang benang merah?"

Ibunya dan Miku yang mengintip melalui celah pintu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Mikuo, hingga mereka setuju untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Mikuo sedang jatuh cinta pada sosok Akaito yang ia gumamkan tersebut.

"Bu, lebih baik kita pergi saja." Ucap Miku sambil menahan tawa. Remaja puber memang beda.

"Um, ayo." Ibunya balas tersenyum penuh arti.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti kapan mereka bertemu kembali. Bisa saja esok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan, atau bahkan beberapa tahun lagi. Tapi mereka percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali, karena syal itulah yang akan menjadi benang merah yang membuat mereka terikat dan juga saksi atas pertemuan keduanya nanti. Keh, benang merah. Bahkan syalnya saja tidak berwarna merah. Mikuo masih tersenyum sampai akhirnya kantuk membawanya hanyut kedalam mimpi.

.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Ini dia fic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid. Salam kenal semuanya. Yes, akhirnya kesampaian juga buat publish fic disini, hehehe. Yak, inilah hasil random ditengah malam. Mohon kritik dan sarannya mengenai karya saya ya, terima kasih. Oiya, dibawah masih ada lanjutannya (yang super gaje), silakan dibaca ya…

.

.

.

.

Bunga sakura bermekaran, menandakan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Mikuo, yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi anak SMA, melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai memasuki SMA Voca. Sudah setahun berlalu dan syalnya masih belum juga kembali. Apanya yang bertemu? Akaito bodoh! Sehari-hari ia hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati meskipun secuil harapan masih tersisa dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dimana Akaito tersenyum sambil mengalungkan syal tersebut kelehernya. Heh! Entah kenapa sejak bertemu Akaito ia menjadi tertular aneh. Sifatnyapun perlahan mulai terasa berubah menjadi layaknya gadis puber yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta. Mikuo yang sempat berhenti didepan gerbang segera menepuk kedua pipinya sebelum memantapkan langkah untuk melewati kerumunan orang –lebih tepatnya para kakak kelas yang sibuk mempromosikan klubnya- yang sibuk dijalan. Sekitar 15 menit waktu yang ia habiskan dengan terperangkap ditengah kerumunan. Cih, inilah salah satu alasan kenapa ia benci kerumunan. Karena ia akan dengan mudah terseret kesana kemari tanpa bisa melawan.

"Ah, benar-benar merepotkan." Mikuo menghela nafas pendek sebelum berlalu meninggalkan halaman yang dipenuhi suara bising, membiarkan kakinya saja yang menuntunnya menuju entah kemana asalkan tempat yang sepi dan tenang. Langkahnya tanpa sadar membawanya kesuatu tempat yang cukup sunyi namun memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Mikuo sampai berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Dimana ada satu pohon sakura yang mekar lebat dan sebuah bangku panjang yang sengaja diletakan disana untuk sekedar bersantai menikmati pemadangan. Ah, memangnya ada ya yang seperti ini disekolah, Mikuo baru tahu. Bunga sakura yang berguguran diajak menari-nari oleh angin musim semi yang berhembus ringan, membuat Mikuo kembali dibuat kagum. Apalagi dengan keberadaan sosok bersurai merah darah disana, membuat pemandangannya jadi terlihat lebih indah. Eh, tunggu dulu! Rambut merah darah? Tidak mungkin…dia'kan?

"Eh?" Mikuo terbelalak kaget bersamaan dengan sosok itu yang berbalik menatapnya dengan raut yang tak kalah kaget. Itu…bukan halusinasi karena ia terlalu uhukrinduuhuk dengan sosok aneh itu kan? Tapi sepertinya tidak karena sosok itu tersenyum dan membuka lilitan syal dilehernya. Syal itu…memang miliknya.

" _Nee_ , Mikuo- _chan_ , firasatku tidak salah,'kan?" ia tertawa sambil berjalan mendekati Mikuo sebelum mengalungkan syal biru tersebut keleher pemilik aslinya. Mikuo dibuat tersipu sekaligus senang. Namun ia hanya mendengus demi menutupi senyum senang yang terkembang dibibirnya.

"Ya, tapi lama sekali. Bodoh." Mikuo meninju pelan dada Akaito yang malah tergelak.

"Ahahaha, setahun berlalu dan kau masih sama seperti malam itu. Manis dan polos sekali."

"Aku tidak manis apalagi polos." Elaknya disertai pelototan yang sungguh tidak asing. Akaito terkekeh.

"Iya, akui saja itu."

Keduanya tergelak ringan sebelum Akaito merengkuh Mikuo dalam pelukannya.

"Hey, kau tidak lupa,'kan janjimu?"

"Janji apa?" tanya Mikuo (sok) bingung. Akaito langsung memasang raut kesal.

"Hee! Masa kau lupa?"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat pernah menjanjikan sesuatu untukmu." Mikuo tersenyum sadis. Akaito langsung tertusuk panah imajiner.

"Kejam…ya sudah, biar kuulang saja."

"Mikuo Hatsune- _chan_ , jadilah kekasihku."

"Apa-apaan penambahan suffix - _chan_ itu? Aku tidak suka!"

"Mikuo- _chan_ , jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" protes Akaito. Ah, setahun dan dia masih sama seperti dulu. Diam-diam Akaito tersenyum senang.

"Kalau kubilang tidak bagaimana?" Mikuo terkekeh sadis.

"Mikuo- _chan_ , kau—" perkataan Akaito terputus kala sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak lama memang, paling hanya 5 detik, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Akaito kaget setengah mati dengan wajah super merah.

"Sudah cukup,'kan, itu jawabanku. S-sudah ya, aku pergi." Mikuo segera berbalik untuk menghindari Akaito melihat wajahnya yang setara dengan kepiting rebus kemudian berlari menjauhi Akaito yang masih mematung. Kan, sifatnya jad macam gadis baru puber. Memalukan.

"Astaga, apa itu tadi…? Dasar Mikuo bodoh! Seperti perempuan saja!" rutuk Mikuo yang sepenuhnya kehilangan topeng _kuudere_ nya. Mungkin ada baiknya ia menghindari Akaito dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Lain dengan Mikuo yang panik, Akaito hanya menyentuh bibirnya pelan sebelum senyum senang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Aku diterima, _yes_!" Akaito berujar kesenangan sebelum berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya yang panas, "Ah, tapi kurasa aku harus menciumnya lagi sebagai balasan sekaligus untuk merasakan bibir lembut itu untuk untuk yang kedua kalinya." Diam-diam ia menyeingai. Dan dikejauhan sana, Mikuo mendadak bersin-bersin tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

Waspadalah, Mikuo, karena salah langkah sedikit saja kepolosanmulah taruhannya.

.

.

-(Benar-benar) Fin (dengan gajenya)-


End file.
